DOMINGO
by sara lujan
Summary: La adicción al trabajo de Mulder está alcanzando niveles preocupantes. Mulder, hoy es domingo. Seguro que puedes hacer algo más divertido con Scully.


Título: Domingo.

Autora: Sara Luján.

Disclaimer: Llevo casi ocho años preguntándome en qué emplea nuestra querida pareja los domingos (aparte de en hacerme a mí un poquito más feliz)... y quise ponerme a investigar.

 **DOMINGO**

"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?".

"... No, ¿qué día es?".

"Es Domingo".

 **(Demonios)**

 **Apartamento de Fox Mulder**

 ** _06:45h A.M._**

 _... partido de béisbol que enfrentó ayer al equipo... ._

El locutor apenas tuvo tiempo de decir media docena de palabras antes de que Mulder le obligara a callar de un manotazo a la radio-despertador que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche.

"¡Maldito trasto!. Aún no debe hacer ni tres horas que me dormí" .

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó aparatosamente antes de comprobar que, efectivamente, era la hora de levantarse, no que Vincen tuviera ganas de incordiar. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano retiró las sábanas lejos de sí y se sentó apoyando los pies en el suelo. Dudaba de que las fuerzas le alcanzasen para llegar al cuarto de baño.

"¿Por qué será que el insomnio se me cura milagrosamente cada día entre las 5h y las 8h de la mañana?. Esto debe formar parte de la conspiración para acabar conmigo".

Abrió la ducha confiando en que el agua caliente lograra arrastrar el litro y medio de cerveza que aún debía llevar en el cuerpo.

Es la última vez que acepto una invitación de Frohike para hacer un poco de vida social en la oficina de El Tirador Solitario. Si vuelvo a tener la cabeza como un melón quiero que sea por algo que merezca la pena, y no sólo por pasar una velada de pintas, póker y chistes paranoicos... ¡Ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza! .

Imposible

Ni la ducha, ni un buen afeitado, ni un masaje facial con aftershave, ni un traje y corbata limpios, ni dos cafés bien cargados consiguieron acabar con la nebulosa que flotaba sobre su cabeza.

"Si los Hombrecillos Verdes deciden comenzar la colonización del planeta, hoy puede ser un buen día. Juro que no intentaré detenerlos".

Pensó que en las condiciones en que se encontraba esta mañana, sus servicios como agente especial no iban a ser de gran utilidad para el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, pero aún así Skinner reclamaba la presencia de su cuerpo en el despacho para recibir el informe que le había solicitado. Bien. Si eso era lo que quería, lo tendría, pero que no esperase lo mismo de su cerebro. En estos momentos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde lo había dejado.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y desayunar, y pudo recordar dónde estaban las llaves del coche, salió del apartamento.

Hacía una mañana agradable. Un poco fresca, tal vez, debido a lo temprano, pero seguro que la temperatura subiría varios grados a lo largo de la jornada. Mulder se metió en el coche, arrancó el motor y condujo de un modo casi mecánico.

"Debería solicitar un cambio de horario. El FBI no tiene ni idea de las capacidades que está desaprovechando haciéndome trabajar a los 8h de la mañana. Si me vieran entre las 23h de la noche y las 5h de la madrugada, ni me reconocerían. Con ese horario, a estas horas sería el Jefe de la Oficina y, en cambio, ahora me siento como un extra de _La Noche De Los Muertos Vivientes"_.

Al llegar al tercero de los cinco semáforos con los que se encontraba a diario, frenó e hizo una profunda inspiración. No. Ni una sola molécula de oxígeno rozó siquiera su cerebro. Definitivamente, hoy lo tenía muerto.

Por suerte las cosas solían cambiar al entrar en el despacho del sótano.

Consultó su reloj de muñeca.

Las 07:39h. Tengo que acelerar un poco o llegaré tarde, se dijo cuando el semáforo se puso verde. Por suerte, no parece que haya mucho tráfico.

Mulder encendió la radio.

 _... Por el contrario, el resultado de los dos últimos partidos no ha sido el que..._

Escuchar los comentarios de los partidos de béisbol no era suficiente. Vincen había logrado despertarle, pero ponerle en marcha era otra cosa. Necesitaba algo más fuerte así que acercó el dedo al botón del dial para buscar otra emisora. Estaba llegando a un paso de cebra por el que una mujer se disponía a cruzar empujando un cochecito de bebé. Mulder volvió a poner las dos manos al volante y pisó el freno.

 _... a punto de llegar las 07:45h..._

Mientras esperaba con el coche detenido, comprobó la hora de su reloj y la del salpicadero. Los dos marcaban las 07:54h.

"Vincen, creo que acabas de ser víctima de una abducción. A tu reloj le faltan 9 minutos. ¿Has mirado si tienes una marca..." .

 _... de esta agradable mañana de Domingo, perfecta para salir... ._

"... en la nuca. Es una señal... ¿Qué?".

Mulder miró la radio como si creyera que el propio Vincen en miniatura estuviera dentro del aparato.

"¿Domingo?... ¿Hoy es Domingo?" .

Miró por la ventanilla lateral. No había ningún vehículo a su izquierda... ni a su derecha... y detrás sólo uno... y no había gente en la calle excepto la mujer que acababa de cruzar ante él...

 _...así que disfruten cuanto puedan, que es lo que yo... ._

"¿Disfrutar?".

"¡Serás idiota, Mulder!".

Fue lo primero que dijo en voz alta desde que se había despertado. Hasta ahora sólo había pensado para sí mismo, pero esto merecía un insulto con sonido estereofónico. Si Vincen se lo hubiera gritado a todo el país, a través de su emisora, le habría dado la razón... y las gracias.

"¡Te has levantado para ir a trabajar en Domingo!. No me lo puedo creer. En serio. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan idiota porque si lo fuera debería estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, ¡con dos camisas de fuerza!".

De repente Mulder se sentía despierto, total y absolutamente despierto desde que sonara el despertador. Su cerebro había vuelto milagrosamente en sí para decirle algo importante:

"¡Serás idiota!".

Hacía más de medio minuto que la mujer con el cochecito había desaparecido. No había nadie más en ninguno de los dos lados de la acera, pero él seguía parado ante el paso de cebra.

"¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Sigo hasta la Oficina para disfrutar del _ambiente festivo_ o giro 180º aquí mismo y me vuelvo a casa a seguir durmiendo hasta que haya terminado de digerir toda la estupidez que cabe en mi?" .

El conductor del vehículo situado detrás de él tocó la bocina un par de veces para hacerle notar que nadie más pretendía cruzar el paso de cebra, pero él continuó inmóvil. Hoy se había levantado lento de reflejos y alguien más, aparte de él, debía sufrir las consecuencias.

"¿Y ahora qué?", se preguntó de nuevo.

El conductor (otro que sin duda tampoco se había enterado de que hoy era Domingo, y se dirigía a su trabajo) volvió a pitar impaciente. Por fin, pisó el acelerador haciendo que el coche comenzara a circular muy despacio, pero no tanto como su mente. Sí. Ahora sí estaba despierto, pero desde luego no era un buen día para hacer esfuerzos con ella.

"¿Qué hago ahora?".

El conductor le apremió por tercera vez. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio el movimiento de su boca.

 _¡Muévete! ,_ leyó en los labios del hombre.

"Eso es lo que intento hacer. En serio, pensó. Pero, ¿adónde se supone que debo ir ahora?".

"¿Adónde?".

 ** _Apartamento de Dana Scully_**

 ** _08:18h A.M._**

"… ¡Ya voy, ya voy!.." .

Scully abrió los ojos y decidió salir de la cama la tercera vez que oyó llamar a la puerta. Las dos primeras no le había hecho caso porque creyó que estaba soñando. Ahora sabía que era verdad. Alguien estaba llamando con los nudillos, pero se quedó de pie, parada al lado de la cama... tratando de recordar dónde estaba la entrada del apartamento. Miró el reloj de la mesita y suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasitos muy cortos y los ojos medio cerrados.

"Te he dicho mil veces que los Domingos no empiezan hasta las 10h de la mañana, mamá. Necesito acumular horas de sueño para el resto de la semana, de lo contrario mi esperanza de vida se verá considerablemente disminuida. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Está científicamente demostrado que las personas que duermen más horas, viven más años, y tú te empeñas en reducir las mías de un modo sistemático. ¿Sabes que cada vez te pareces más a...?" .

Se acercó sin echar un vistazo a la mirilla. Tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, pero con los ojos semicerrados, hoy no hubiera servido de mucho. Al abrir la puerta, súbitamente sus pupilas se hicieron cuatro veces más grandes.

¡Dios mío!. ¡Te has convertido en él, mamá! .

"¿Has desayunado ya, Scully?".

Mulder estaba en la entrada perfectamente vestido, afeitado, peinado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios. Sostenía una bolsa de papel marrón en su mano derecha. Scully cerró la boca a la vez que se cogía el escote de su pijama de hombre, y lo ceñía más al cuello.

" Mul... Mulder, ¿qué haces aquí?. Hoy es Domingo... creo".

Comprobó su reloj para asegurarse. Tal vez, después de todo, había dormido más de lo que creía.

Demasiado tarde, Scully. Debiste avisarme hace hora y media.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" .

"Que si no llega a ser por tu tocayo, el señor Vincen, en este momento estaría poniendo unas esposas a nuestra querida genio de la alfombra por hacer desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra a todo el personal del Cuartel General de la Oficina Federal de Investigación" .

"¿Qué?" .

Scully se apartó para que su compañero pasara al salón y cerró la puerta. El dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa.

"Espero no haberte despertado".

"¡Por supuesto que me has despertado, Mulder!. Son las ocho y cuarto de la mañana del Domingo. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?. Mejor dicho, ¿qué estás haciendo tú? ".

"Cumplir con mi obligación, como todos los días a esta misma hora" .

Scully le miraba fijamente tratando de descifrar el misterio. Se fijó en su traje y en la corbata. Se dio cuenta de que, bajo la chaqueta, llevaba su arma.

"¿Ibas a la Oficina?. ¿A trabajar?" .

"Así es".

"Mulder... hoy es Domingo, le informó apretando los labios para no reír".

El puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un leve gruñido.

"Si vuelve a recordarme que hoy es Domingo alguien más, incluido yo, saco mi arma reglamentaria y no respondo de mis actos. Quedas advertida, Scully... y me llevaré el chocolate con el que pensaba invitarte a desayunar".

"¡Oh, vaya!. Me has traído chocolate... " .

Intentó que su sonrisa pareciera de alegría, y no de burla, y se dirigió a la cocina seguida de él.

"Con churros".

"¿Qué son _churros_?" .

Se sentó en una de las sillas mirando como su compañero sacaba de la bolsa dos grandes vasos de plástico. Cogió uno y sonrió al sentir el calor del chocolate líquido en sus manos.

"He pasado por un restaurante de comida española y me han dicho que esto es lo mejor que ha inventado el hombre para desayunar", explicó dejando sobre la mesa un envase lleno de churros calientes.

Scully los miró un momento con curiosidad y luego cogió uno con dos dedos para mirarlo de cerca.

"La gracia está en mojarlos en el chocolate", añadió poniendo en práctica sus palabras.

Ella le imitó y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, dieron el primer mordisco a la vez.

"¡Hummmm!. Scully... creo que ha llegado el momento (mordisco)... de que te olvides (mordisco)... del yogurt con polen... y sus efectos beneficiosos (mordisco)... para el organismo. ¡Esto está para morirse! (pasada de lengua por los labios)".

"Creo que sólo con este churro se acaban de ir al garete los efectos beneficiosos del polen de todo un mes... pero no me importa", reconoció chupándose un dedo chocolateado.

"¿Qué decías antes de que me había convertido en no sé quién?" .

"Nada, Mulder. Es que pensé que era mi madre quién llamaba" .

"¿La esperas?. ¿Tienes algún plan con ella para hoy?" .

"La verdad es que no, pero es la única visita que suelo tener los Domingos, tan temprano".

Mulder parecía muy concentrado en su desayuno, pero aún así no dejó de apreciar cierto matiz burlón en la voz de su compañera. Y eso merecía un castigo. Estaba a punto de dar un bocado a un nuevo churro, pero en vez de eso, lo acercó a la cara de ella y le untó la nariz de chocolate.

"Mulder, ¿qué haces?" .

"Te propongo un juego. Cada vez que uno de los dos diga la palabra **_Domingo_** , hasta las 24h de esta noche, el otro tendrá derecho a pedirle que haga algo por él. Lo que quiera y sin excusas".

"¡Ni lo sueñes!", dijo sacando la lengua cuanto pudo hasta tocarse la punta de la nariz. Logró quitarse un poco de chocolate, pero al ver la expresión de Mulder, decidió limpiarse el resto con la mano.

"Si no esperabas a tu madre, ¿qué es lo que pensabas hacer ahora?. Venga, Scully, sé más original que yo y di que no te ibas a poner a trabajar".

"Dormir".

"¡Ah!... Bueno, te daré otra oportunidad para pensarlo mejor".

"Dormir".

"¡Venga, Scully, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor!" .

"Dormir" .

"No habrás olvidado que eres agente del FBI, ¿verdad?. Te daré una última oportunidad".

"Dormir".

Mulder se dio por vencido.

"De acuerdo. Creo que lo he entendido, pero me queda una pequeña duda. ¿Hasta cuando pensabas dormir?" .

"Hasta las 10h por lo menos ".

Sonrió al ver que el interrogatorio parecía dirigirle por fin a algún lado.

"Bien. Ahora son las 8:30h, pero imagínate que ya son las 10h y has dormido todo lo que querías, ¿qué vas a hacer a continuación?".

"Correr por el parque" .

"¿Correr?".

Mulder dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y la miró como si le hubiese oído decir que se iba en busca de alienígenas.

"Hacer footing, ya sabes", aclaró.

"Scully, nunca te he visto correr. Al menos no sin llevar delante un asesino en serie o un mutante".

"Los domingos...(mordisco) no persigo nada. Corro por puro placer".

Le miró un momento con una ligera expresión de temor. Esperaba que lo del juego fuera en broma... Por suerte, él ya tenía otra idea cavilando en su cabeza.

"¿Te importa que vaya a correr contigo?. Yo también salgo por ahí de vez en cuando a hacer footing".

"¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy, Mulder?".

"La verdad es que tenía pensado enfrascarme en mi absorbente y apasionante trabajo de agente del FBI hasta las 5h de la tarde, con sólo un breve descanso para almorzar, pero a nuestro Gobierno se le ha ocurrido que los Domingos hay que descansar, y yo ya lo he hecho. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer".

"De acuerdo. Puedes venir si quieres, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con la ropa?. Si la gente te ve corriendo por ahí con traje y corbata vas a parecer un sospechoso... o algo peor. Te prestaría la mía, pero no creo que tenga nada que te sirva excepto, tal vez, mis pijamas. Me gustan grandes".

" Eso no es problema. Llevo la ropa adecuada en el maletero del coche".

"Es verdad. Había olvidado que siempre vas preparado por si tienes que salir pitando tras algún Hombrecillo Verde".

"Así es. Chándal, camiseta y deportivas. Todo a punto por si necesito perseguirlos en medio de la ciudad, o en pleno campo. No hay que perder la oportunidad".

Terminaron de desayunar y, mientras Mulder bajaba al coche para recoger el equipo, ella aprovechó para cambiar su pijama por la ropa adecuada. Cuando volvió, ya estaba casi preparada y...

 _Scully en pijama, Scully en pantalón de chándal y camiseta gris ajustada, de tirantes... Definitivamente, el Domingo es mi día,_ pensó.

"Mulder, ¿qué haces ahí parado mirándome?. Ve a cambiarte de una vez", le apremió mientras se ponía una goma para sujetar su pelo en una pequeña cola.

"¿Eh?... Sí, ya voy... Sólo tardo un minuto".

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y, como dijo, salió al cabo de un momento con un aspecto totalmente distinto, pero curiosamente parecido al de su compañera: pantalón largo y oscuro, y camiseta gris ajustada, de manga corta. Se había revuelto el pelo al cambiarse, lo cual le daba un aire muy...

 _Quizás no es tan grave que hoy no me haya dejado dormir... ,_ se dijo Scully mientras buscaba las llaves del apartamento.

 ** _Parque George Washington_**

 ** _09:20h_**

Tal y como parecía, la temperatura había comenzado a subir, y ya era realmente agradable. Mulder aparcó cerca de la entrada del parque y echó un vistazo general. Descubrió que no eran los primeros en llegar. A pesar de ser bastante temprano, había parejas de ancianos sentados en los bancos, charlando y, por lo visto, mucha gente disfrutaba aprovechando la mañana del Domingo corriendo por el camino bordeado de árboles. Un joven pasó delante de ellos acompañando la caminata con la música de un walkman conectado a sus oídos.

"Bueno, Scully. Puedes empezar cuando quieras. Hoy me siento generoso así que he decidido que te voy a dar... dos horas y media de ventaja. ¿Crees que será suficiente?" .

Ella se puso las manos en las caderas y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Esto no es una carrera, Mulder. Sólo vamos a hacer footing y pienso mantener mi propio ritmo. No hay ninguna meta a la que llegar, y no tengo el menor interés en alcanzarte".

 _Tú te lo pierdes. Seguro que sería divertido,_ pensó para sí mientras se preparaba.

Mulder asentó los pies en el suelo, se inclinó ligeramente, flexionó los brazos mirando al frente y...

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Mulder?", le interrumpió.

El la miró levantando las cejas. Volvió a mirar el camino de tierra ante sí, y lo señaló haciendo un gesto significativo.

"Creo que... estoy adoptando la posición adecuada para la carrera", dudó.

"Así, ¿sin más?" .

Se miró a sí mismo. Sabía que había pasado por alto un detalle importante, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál podía ser. Frunció el ceño tratando de pensar rápido, antes de que ella le...

"¿Sabes cuántos hombres de mediana edad caen fulminados por culpa de un sobreesfuerzo súbito, sin la preparación adecuada?".

Mulder abrió la boca para pedirle que le repitiera la pregunta. Sabía que tenía truco, pero de pronto sólo recordaba cuatro palabras.

 _¿Hombre de mediana edad?..._ ¿Qué significa eso, Scully?. "No soy un hombre... Bueno, puede que me quede poco para... ¿A qué viene hablar ahora de mi edad?".

"Me lo imaginaba. Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza consultar con un médico antes de empezar a hacer deporte para conocer las precauciones más elementales".

El comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Y bien, **_Dra. Scully,_** ¿sería usted tan amable de explicarme cuáles son?", preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Por empezar debes hace minutos de calentamiento".

"¿Calentamiento?" .

"Sí".

Scully se apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo de la frente dispuesta a demostrar a su compañero el modo correcto de hacer las cosas.

"Veamos. Primero algunos estiramientos...".

Levantó los brazos y comenzó a moverlos atrás y adelante alternativamente.

"... unas cuantas flexiones para las articulaciones...", continuó poniéndose en cuclillas y de pie varias veces.

"... y un pequeño toque para que el corazón comience a ponerse en marcha...", explicó simulando una carrera levantando mucho las piernas, pero sin moverse del sitio.

Mulder no se perdió detalle. Sobre todo cuando ella, con las manos en la cintura, comenzó a hacer círculos cada vez más amplios con la pelvis. Durante varios minutos observó los movimientos de su compañera con tanta atención que, sin moverse del sitio, ya se sintió cansado. Tras un corto intento de seguir sus consejos sin perder demasiado la dignidad, dio el calentamiento por concluido.

"¿Empezamos ya, Scully?".

"Allá voy".

Antes de que Mulder pudiera reaccionar, ya le aventajaba media docena de metros. Tuvo que hacer una corta, pero intensa carrera para alcanzarla.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho nunca que sales a correr por ahí?".

"Nunca me lo has preguntado".

"Una vez te pedía que vinieras conmigo y me respondiste que **_pasabas_** ".

"En aquel momento no me apetecía, Mulder. Y no me lo volviste a pedir".

"Yo entendí que... En fin, déjalo".

Llevaban algunos minutos corriendo en silencio, uno al lado del otro, cuando Mulder aceleró un poco su ritmo de modo que la distancia que le separaba de ella aumentó apreciablemente.

"¿Cuántos secretos más como este tienes guardados, Scully?" , preguntó levantando la voz para asegurarse de que le oía. Mantenía la vista al frente y no estaba muy seguro de a qué distancia le seguía.

"Esto no es un secreto, respondió haciendo un esfuerzo hasta ponerse a su altura. Yo tampoco sé en qué empleas tu tiempo los domingos... aparte de intentar ir a trabajar".

Mulder la miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que su piel comenzaba a ponerse brillante de sudor. Una pequeña mancha oscura crecía lentamente en el cuello de su camiseta. Ya se lo había advertido. Este último comentario merecía una lección... Aceleró un poco más.

"También hago otras cosas inimaginables como ir al cine, sentarme en un bar a tomar un café, o quedarme en casa descansando sin hacer absolutamente nada".

"¡Vaya!. Tú sí que sabes sacarle partido a los días como este".

"¡Oh, vamos!. No seas modesta, Scully. Seguro que hoy tienes planeado comprarte un cucurucho de arroz con leche desnatada Totuffi. ¡Eso sí que es vivir intensamente!" .

Cuando logró alcanzarle de nuevo, su respiración era ya bastante acelerada. Debían llevar apenas 20 minutos corriendo y hacía tiempo que Mulder no se divertía tanto. ¿Sería demasiado hacerlo por tercera vez?... Puede que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

 _Sólo una vez más,,_ se dijo dejándola atrás y hablándole en un tono exageradamente alto para remarcar la distancia que les separaba.

"¿Cuánto tiempo sueles correr, Scully?. Normalmente, yo lo hago durante una hora seguida, pero si necesitas descansar, no tienes más que decírmelo. No quiero que te sientas obligada a seguir mi ritmo. Al fin y al cabo, tú también eres una mujer casi de mediana edad y no me gustaría que te arriesgaras sólo por...".

 _"_ _... dijo que la temperatura subiría a lo largo de la mañana así que pensé que sería buena idea salir a hacer ejercicio un poco más temprano. Por lo visto, los dos hemos pensado lo mismo, Dana"._

 _"_ _Sí. La verdad es que hoy he madrugado y decidí aprovechar el tiempo. Creí que sería la única corriendo por el parque, pero me alegro de haberte encontrado, Jack" ._

Las orejas de Mulder se desplegaron hasta convertirse en antenas gigantes.

 _¿Dana?... ¿Jack? ._

Se detuvo en seco. Durante algunos segundos no reaccionó, pero en el momento en que iba a volver su rostro atrás, Scully pasó a su lado sin mirarle. Mientras corría, codo con codo, mantenía una charla con un hombre alto, cinco años más joven que él, vestido con camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto. Cuando logró recuperar el control, tuvo que hacer un _sprint_ para llegar hasta su compañera y... quien quiera que fuese ese. Se aseguró de que ella notaba que estaba ahí, pero no dijo nada.

"¡Oh, Mulder!. No sabía que vinieras al parque a correr. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?" , le preguntó fingiendo sorpresa

"Hace rato, pero he visto que estabas acompañada y he preferido no molestarte. ¿Quieres presentarme a tu amigo?" , pidió con voz afectada.

"Claro. Este es Jack. Nos conocimos hace un par de meses en el parque y, desde entonces, nos encontramos aquí casi todos los Domingos. Jack, este es Mulder, un compañero de trabajo".

"Encantado, Jack", mintió.

"Lo mismo digo, Mulder. ¿Sabes que te envidio?. Eliges bien a tus compañeras de trabajo", bromeó.

"Bueno... Se hace lo que se puede. Tú tampoco tienes mal gusto para tus compañeras de deporte", reconoció algo avergonzado.

"No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices... En fin os tengo que dejar. Me gustaría quedarme un poco más, Dana, pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer, así que te dejo en buenas manos. Te veré la semana que viene y charlaremos más despacio".

"Hasta el próximo Domingo", Jack.

"Si vuelves por aquí, podemos tomar algo juntos", dijo dirigiéndose a Mulder.

"Volveré", aseguró él.

Jack se separó desviándose hacia un camino secundario que se abría a la derecha. Cuando desapareció de su vista, miró a su compañera con disimulo. Juraría que la había visto sonreír un momento antes de volver a adoptar una expresión demasiado neutra.

"Así que, ¿ese era Jack?" , preguntó con ironía.

"¡Ahá!" , asintió ella con naturalidad.

"¿Haces esto cada semana?".

"¿Hacer qué?" .

"Correr parte del trayecto con cada uno de los conocidos con los que te vas encontrando por el camino".

"Aquí he conocido a dos o tres personas más y habitualmente nos saludamos cuando nos vemos. Es una costumbre entre personas educadas, Mulder. ¿Por qué lo dices?".

"No, por nada, pero si llega alguien más, avísame antes de dejar que corra solo, sin darme cuenta, por favor" .

"Ya estabas corriendo solo cuando he visto a Jack, Mulder. Me pareció que tenías tanta prisa por llegar a algún sitio, que no quise interrumpirte, y preferí disfrutar un rato del buen tiempo y la compañía de Jack".

Iba a replicarle, pero pensó que era mejor callarse de momento. No quería dar razones a Scully para prohibirle que le acompañara a hacer footing nunca más.

La jornada deportiva continuó 25 minutos más sin incidentes. Mulder tuvo cuidado de no perderla de vista ni un segundo, e incluso dejó que le aventajara algunos metros un par de veces en las que aprovechó para mirar disimuladamente su espalda. El sudor cubría ya toda la superficie de los hombros y el cuello.

El camino de tierra que seguían se dividió en dos al llegar a un pequeño estanque en el que nadaban algunos patos. Tomaron el de la derecha, y Scully vio un poco más adelante un puesto de refrescos.

"Voy a parar un momento, Mulder. Necesito beber algo. Normalmente sólo utilizo la velocidad punta cuando se trata de alcanzar a un sospechoso, reconoció agotada".

Mulder sonrió sintiéndose un poco culpable. A pesar de Jack, lo cierto es que sólo redujo la velocidad durante los primeros minutos. Después, sin darse cuenta, había ido acelerando poco a poco hasta conseguir el ritmo en el que se sentía cómodo sin percatarse de que, por cada paso que daba, ella necesitaba dar dos o tres. Scully sabía que esta vez no lo hacía a propósito y por ello simuló no darse cuenta, y no se quejó. Pero lo cierto es que le estaba costando un esfuerzo considerable no quedarse atrás. No quería darse por vencido ante Mulder, pero comenzaba a sentir la boca seca y decidió que sería mejor tragarse aunque sólo fuera un poco de orgullo, antes que desmayarse por la deshidratación. No iba a permitir que ocurriera eso y él lo aprovechara para mortificarla con bromas y chistes malos el resto de la semana.

Con un refresco de lima cada uno, y su correspondiente pajita, dejaron el trote rápido y disfrutaron de un relajante paseo. El sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles formando un juego de luces y sombras que se dibujaba en ellos mismos con cada paso que daban.

"Después de todo, creo que me alegro de haber madrugado tanto", comentó Mulder mirando las copas de los árboles.

"¿Por qué?".

"Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de un día así.Con mi eterno insomnio a cuestas, suelo tener los ojos abiertos la mayor parte de la noche, y dormir casi toda la mañana de los fines de semana, excepto si tengo que salir a perseguir alienígenas. Levantarme sólo para perder el tiempo, pasear por el parque y tomar refrescos es algo que no hacía desde que pasaba los veranos en Martha´s Vineyard."

"Yo no creo que estemos perdiendo el tiempo, Mulder. De hecho, opino que esta es una de las mejores formas de aprovecharlo. Disfrutar aunque sólo sea de un trocito de naturaleza en medio de la ciudad, caminar con el sonido de los pájaros a tu alrededor, el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles, la gente pasándolo bien a tu alrededor, no tener que vestir ropa formal, ni sentir el peso de la pistola en la cintura. Olvidarse de las miserias del mundo y preocuparse sólo de que el refresco suba por la pajita... Mulder, esto es casi el paraíso. Deberías visitarlo más a menudo".

"Cuando tení años solía hacerme el remolón cada día, cuando mi madre me despertaba para ir al colegio. Siempre aprovechaba hasta el último minuto y al final tenía que salir disparado, a veces sin desayunar, para coger a tiempo el autobús. Sin embargo, el sábado, el sueño desaparecía como por arte de magia y, mientras mi familia suplicaba que les dejase dormir un poco más, yo me empeñaba en que se levantasen para que mi padre, mi abuelo, o quien fuera me enseñara a jugar al béisbol, pescar, andar en bici, o hacer tartas de arándanos".

"¿Hacer tartas de arándanos?" .

"Sí. Cualquier cosa interesante que cualquier miembro de mi familia quisiera hacer conmigo. Y meter las manos en la masa de la tarta hasta que me llegaba a los codos, me parecía una de las cosas más interesante en aquella época. Si no conseguía convencer a nadie de que dormir en sábado era como estar muerto, lo intentaba con Samantha. La llevaba conmigo sin que mamá se diera cuenta y le enseñaba a lanzarme pelotas, que yo trataba de batear. Nunca conseguí golpear ninguna porque, con 3 años, ella apenas lograba lanzarla más allá de la línea de sus pies y para colmo perdía el interés por el juego al cabo de diez minutos".

"Has cambiado mucho desde entonces, Mulder. Ahora no hay manera de hacerte dormir de lunes a viernes, y los fines de semana sólo te levantas para ir a trabajar por error, o para buscar platillos volantes".

"Bueno, después de todo, hoy me he levantado para desayunar y hacer footing contigo. Puede que sea el principio de una nueva vida", sonrió.

Ella le miró aterrada.

"¿Y si tu nueva vida de fin de semana comenzara a las 10h de la mañana, Mulder?. Lo digo porque, sinceramente, yo estoy bastante satisfecha con mi actual nueva vida y no quisiera comenzar otra... de momento".

"¿Quieres decir que tú también tienes una nueva vida, Scully?".

"En realidad ya no es tan nueva. Llevo tanto tiempo con ella que empiezo a pensar que es la que he tenido desde siempre, pero a veces me vienen a la mente imágenes y recuerdos de una época en que las cosas eran distintas... Creo que de eso hace casi ocho años".

Mulder le seguía el juego.

"¿Ocho años?. No recuerdo ningún suceso extraordinario en 1993. ¿El caso Roswell tal vez?. No, eso fue mucho antes... Ningún meteorito sobre nuestras cabezas... El Fumador ya llevaba por aquí varios años... ¿Quizás fue que Eugene Tomos despertó de su letargo de treinta años?".

Scully negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía un poco de su refresco haciendo ruido con la pajita.

" ... Nuestra bonita excursión a las heladas tierras de Alaska... Alguno de tus pacientes en la Sala de Autopsias te guiñó un ojo... Tampoco... ¡Ya sé!. Conociste al agente Pendrell".

"¿Al agente Pendrell?" .

"¡Vamos, Scully, confiésalo!. Sé que estabas tan coladita por él como él por ti. No debiste hacerte la dura. Hubierais hecho una pareja perfecta, los dos tan inteligentes, tan trabajadores y tan pelirrojos".

"Yo no me hice la dura. Éramos amigos, nada más ".

"¿Sabes que una vez me preguntó qué hacías los fines de semana?. Quería saber si sería buena idea llamarte para proponerte algo. Salir a cenar o algo así... Como amigos, por supuesto. Eso fue al menos lo que me dijo".

"Nunca lo hizo".

"El pobre hombre era un poco tímido. Una vez se puso pálido porque le dije que tenías una cita con un hombre, y no conseguí que recuperara el color ni siquiera cuando le aclaré que estaba muerto y tendido sobre una camilla en la Sala de Autopsias".

"¡Mulder, yo no tengo citas con hombres muertos!" .

"Mujer, era una forma de hablar... Sólo pretendía animarle".

"¿Qué más rumores sobre mí has dejado caer por el FBI?".

No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

"No fue un rumor. ¿Por quién me has tomado, Scully?. Yo sólo respondo cuando la gente me pregunta, y siempre con la verdad".

"¿Y qué es lo que te preguntan?".

"Bueno, ya sabes... Cosas".

"¿Qué cosas?".

"De quién fue la idea de asignarte como compañera mía... y todo eso".

"¿Todo qué?".

El refresco de Mulder se había terminado, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Llevaba un buen rato sorbiendo ruidosamente con la pajita, con la esperanza de que el sonido distrajera a su compañera de una conversación algo comprometedora.

"Por lo visto, los agentes de otros Departamentos opinan que la Sección de Expedientes X no tiene problemas de sobrecarga de trabajo, como les ocurre a ellos" .

"¿Y?".

"Que ese no es el caso. Ni se imaginan lo ocupados que estamos".

"No, Mulder. Creo que no se lo imaginan".

"De modo que, algunas veces, he tenido que pararles los pies cuando se ponen a especular acerca de cómo empleamos nuestro tiempo allá abajo, en nuestro apartado y solitario despacho".

"¿Y qué les has dicho?".

"¿Cómo que qué les he dicho?. Soy un caballero, Scully. Siempre te he dejado en buen lugar y he defendido tu honor".

"¿Mi honor?. ¿Qué le pasa a mi honor?. No tengo ningún problema con él, sea lo que sea eso".

"Será mejor que lo olvides, Scully. Ya sabes cómo somos los hombres. En cuanto nos reunimos dos o tres y se acaba la temporada de béisbol..." .

"Sí, creo que será mejor que lo olvide. No quiero tirarte de la lengua y que luego decidas que ha llegado mi turno de hablar acerca de por qué las mujeres siempre vamos al baño en grupo".

"¿Por qué vais al baño en grupo?".

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo somos. En cuanto nos reunimos dos o tres, y una tiene un hombre atractivo cerca... aunque sea su padre, quiero decir..." .

 _¿Por qué demonios, cuando lo digo yo, tengo la sensación de que suena distinto? ,_ se preguntó al notar las mejillas calientes _._

Mulder volvió la mirada hacia la izquierda. Era la segunda vez que pasaban al lado de una zona en la que había varias pistas: dos de baloncesto y una de tenis. En la primera, un pequeño grupo de seis o siete adolescentes jugaban un animado partido. Se detuvieron a mirarles un rato. Cada uno de los chicos iba vestido de un modo distinto, así que era difícil saber quiénes formaban cada equipo.

"¿Quién está jugando contra quién? , quiso saber Mulder cuando uno de ellos pasó a su lado, en el extremo de la pista".

"Los Negros contra los Blancos" , respondió tranquilamente.

"¡Ah!" , se sorprendió al saber el curioso modo de distinguirse en un grupo aparentemente homogéneo. Sin embargo, había un detalle.

"Sois cuatro Negros y tres Blancos" , observó Scully.

"Wong no juega. Es el árbitro".

Señaló a uno de los jóvenes, que apuntaba algo en una pequeña agenda de bolsillo. Era blanco, pero de rasgos orientales.

"Todo es cuestión de organización", concluyó Mulder al ver el modo en que los chicos habían resuelto el problema. Luego miró a su compañera. ¿Jugamos un partido, Scully? .

"Sólo somos dos. No podemos formar equipos".

Claro que podemos. Ya les has visto a ellos. Nosotros seremos hombres contra mujeres .

Scully levantó las cejas.

"De acuerdo. Mientras no juguemos altos contra bajos", bromeó al comprobar que la solución del problema era sólo cuestión de imaginación.

"¡Eh, chicos!, ¿nos prestáis un balón? , pidió Mulder. Nos gustaría tirar unas canastas en la pista de al lado".

El árbitro oriental se acercó hasta donde estaban los agentes. Fuera de las líneas de la pista habían acondicionado una pequeña zona para dejar sus mochilas y objetos personales mientras jugaban. Mulder vio que tenían un balón de repuesto.

"¿Va a jugar con ella?" , preguntó señalando a Scully.

"Sí" .

"Tenga cuidado e intente no machacarla demasiado", le aconsejó mirando a la agente con un poco de pena.

"Tranquilo, sé cómo defenderme. No es la primera vez que tiene que vérselas conmigo así que ya ha aprendido lo que le conviene", advirtió Scully para hacer ver al chico que el temor que mostraba _a priori_ era totalmente infundado.

Los dos hombres se miraron y Mulder se encogió de hombros para indicar a Wong que él ya la conocía y sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Tal vez su gesto de compasión debería ir dirigido a él, en lugar de a ella.

Comenzó el partido con el balón en poder de Mulder. Lo cierto es que se sentía como si fuera un elefante con un ratoncillo correteando alrededor de sus patas. No era un enemigo realmente peligroso, pero sí muy molesto. Exactamente igual que Scully. Cuando llevaban diez minutos de juego, él había tenido el balón prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero no había logrado encestar ni una sola vez. Por más que se esforzaba, le cortaba el paso, e incluso le agarraba de la camiseta, Scully no conseguía quitarle el balón, pero tenía una habilidad sorprendente para saltar, levantar los brazos, gritarle y ponerle nervioso en los momentos clave. El lanzó una vez más sin ver apenas la canasta pues ella tenía la mano delante de su cara y la agitaba para desconcertarle. El balón se negó a entrar y, cuando caía al suelo, Scully se vio por primera vez en el lugar oportuno y en el momento oportuno:

Debajo de la canasta.

Sólo tuvo que abrir las manos para coger el balón. Lo agarró con los dos brazos y, apretándolo contra su pecho en una posición bastante antirreglamentaria, salió disparada.

Mulder se quedó un momento parado, sin poder creer lo que veía. Scully había llegado ya a la mitad del campo, sin botar el balón ni una sola vez y dispuesta a defenderlo con uñas y dientes si a él se le ocurría arrebatárselo.

"¡Eh, así no vale!. Eso va contra las normas", se quejó.

Ella se volvió, se puso el balón bajo el brazo derecho y apoyó su mano izquierda en la cadera.

"¿Las normas?. ¿Desde cuándo te importan las normas, Mulder?", preguntó sorprendida.

"Bueno... estas me importan", murmuró algo avergonzado por no saber qué replicar.

"Pues esto es la selva, amigo", dijo haciendo un gesto amplio para indicar los árboles que tenían alrededor. No hay normas que valgan. Aquí sólo vale el _Sálvese quién pueda._

"¿Ah, sí?" .

Mulder frunció los labios en una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta del error que había cometido diciendo esas palabras. Su compañero se acercaba a toda velocidad y, sin duda, con las peores intenciones. Se quedó quieta, sin soltar el balón, y pensando rápido. Si era necesario, se dejaría atropellar, pero lo que era el balón, no le iba a permitir tocarlo. Cuando apenas les separaban un par de metros, Mulder acercó los brazos a ella.

 _Va a ser como quitarle un caramelo a un niño,_ pensó _._

En el último segundo, antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Scully lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas por encima de la cabeza de su compañero. Mulder se giró y, como en cámara lenta, miró el arco que dibujaba en el aire antes de entrar limpiamente en la canasta. Scully miró sus pies y luego le miró a él, que también tenía la vista puesta en la línea blanca situada delante.

"Creo que desde aquí son tres puntos", comentó tranquilamente, como si hiciera lo mismo seis veces todos los días, antes de desayunar.

Mulder cavilaba tratando de encontrar una explicación, aunque fuera racional, a lo que había pasado. Miró a su compañera de arriba abajo un par de veces como para asegurarse de que era ella, y no un mutante alienígena pelirrojo, quien le acababa de aventajar en tres puntos el partido.

"No le dés más vueltas, Mulder. Mido 25 centímetros menos que tú y soy una mujer. Nunca voy a tener tu rapidez ni tu fuerza... pero siempre he tenido mejor puntería", explicó con su mejor aire profesional y científico.

"Amén".

Los dos miraron a la valla que les separaba de la otra pista. Wong estaba allí de pie, con la nariz pegada en la alambrada metálica, mirando la escena... pero ahora su mirada compasiva iba claramente dirigida a Mulder.

Por supuesto, el agente no permitió que el partido terminara ahí sino que exigió la revancha, y puso mayor empeño aún en asegurarse la propiedad del balón. Dejarlo en manos de Scully podía ser muy peligroso. Ella, por su parte, no se iba a dejar arrebatar la ventaja obtenida así que, haciendo un esfuerzo, casi se desdobló a sí misma. En vez de un inofensivo ratón, Mulder tenía la sensación de que ahora había un a plaga en la pista. Scully parecía estar literalmente en todas partes. Cada vez que se giraba a un lado para encontrar un hueco por el que pasar, ella estaba allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el grupo de jóvenes jugadores detuvo su partido y se fueron acercando a la valla, colocándose a los lados de Wong. Formaban un pequeño público multirracial que ahora disfrutaba del espectáculo de David contra Goliat.

Después de varias tentativas más, Mulder consiguió por fin encestar una vez, y el tanto fue aplaudido y jaleado ruidosamente por su público.

"Necesito un descanso, Mulder. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos ya?".

El la miró con suspicacia.

"¿Acaso temes que la próxima canasta sea tu derrota, Scully?".

"Por supuesto que no. Por si lo dudas, estoy dispuesta a la revancha aquí mismo, el próximo domingo a la misma hora", le desafió en un tono que, más que una cita para jugar, pareció un juramento.

"Aquí estaré, Scully. Te lo prometo".

Tras devolver el balón y despedirse de su público, los agentes se acercaron a la fuente instalada cerca de las pistas. Scully se inclino para beber y después se lavó la cara. Entre el footing y esto, el ejercicio había sido considerable. Estaba cansada, sudorosa y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta encontrar un banco de madera al borde del camino y prácticamente se derrumbaron sobre el.

"Tal vez haya llegado el momento de reconocer que sí soy un hombre de mediana edad, Scully. Antes podía soportar hora y media de juego sin jadear una sola vez".

"Antes nunca me habías tenido a mí de oponente".

 _"_ _¡Touched!",_ reconoció.

Se movió para ponerse más cómoda y, al hacerlo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca. Apretó los dientes y se llevó la mano a la espalda.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Scully?".

Llenó las mejillas de aire y tras unos segundos lo dejó escapar con fuerza.

"Si mañana no me ves en la oficina, puedes decirle a Skinner que me he tomado el día libre por razones de salud. Ya empiezo a tener agujetas. Cuando el cuerpo se me haya enfriado del todo, voy a tener que volver a casa acostada en el asiento posterior del coche. Tendrás que meterme en casa como si fuera un bloque rígido porque no creo que pueda ni mover las pestañas".

"No dirás que no te avisé. Llegados a cierta edad, uno ya no debería..." .

"Sigue así, Mulder, y tú ni siquiera llegarás a esa cierta edad".

"Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien primero sacó el tema de... Ya me callo".

Puede que no pudiera mover ni un solo músculo, pero respecto a lo de obligarle a callar con la mirada, seguía en plena forma.

"Oye, Scully. Ahora que lo pienso, lo que has dicho sobre tomarte el día libre por razones de salud no es mala idea. Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y hacer novillos los dos. No creo que Skinner sospechase nada porque a fin de cuentas debemos ser los agentes que menos vacaciones se han tomado en toda la Historia del FBI. Incluso tenemos un buen número de horas de trabajo acumuladas por todos los sábados que hemos ido a trabajar".

"Investigar fenómenos paranormales los sábados, a espaldas de Skinner, no cuenta, Mulder. De lo contrario ya hubieras podido jubilarte".

"Bueno, pero aún así deberíamos hacerlo. Será como cuando hacíamos novillos en el Instituto".

"¡Yo nunca hice novillos en el Instituto!".

"El tono de su voz y la mirada que le dirigió con el ceño fruncido, hicieron innecesario que terminara la frase. Mulder la entendió perfectamente: _¿por quién me has_ _tomado? ._

"Vamos, Scully. Reconoce que todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. Aquí no pueden oírte, y de todos modos nadie ha ido nunca al Infierno por eso... aunque siempre hay una primera vez para todo".

"En realidad me gustaba ir al Instituto".

"A mí me gusta tanto ir a trabajar que he estado a punto de hacerlo en Domingo, pero lo de hacer novillos no tiene nada que ver con eso. Vivimos en una sociedad tan normalizada que hasta se nos dice cuándo es oportuno o no, estornudar. Todos tenemos la necesidad de olvidarnos de vez en cuando de las normas y sentir que hacemos las cosas porque queremos y del modo que queremos, en vez de acatar las decisiones que otros toman sin contar con nosotros".

"¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer mañana si hacemos novillos, aparte de saltarte las normas que te saltas todos los días?. Yo, por mi parte, no creo que sea capaz de nada más que de quedarme en la cama inmovilizada, boca arriba y tratar de no hacer esfuerzos ni con la mente".

"Me gustaría aprovechar el día para ir a echar un vistazo a un edificio de la calle 53. Corre el rumor de que allí se han producido algunos fenómenos extraños de tipo...".

Scully no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¿Piensas tomarte el día libre como investigador de fenómenos paranormales para dedicarte a investigar fenómenos por tu cuenta, Mulder?. Creo que no sólo tu cuerpo se ha recalentado. El cerebro debes tenerlo ya como una hamburguesa muy hecha".

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó sin entender qué tenía de malo su plan.

No había manera. Cuando se trataba de fenómenos paranormales, el propio Mulder estaba en el primer lugar de la lista. A Scully no le quedó más remedio que apelar a su lado práctico y racional.

"Que si mañana vas a trabajar, harás exactamente lo mismo y además te pagarán", dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente como si fuera un alumno torpe al que hubiera que explicar la lección hasta en sus detalles más elementales. Los que cualquiera, excepto él, daría por supuestos.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan lógica?. Claro que me pagarán. Ahí está lo malo".

Scully ya tenía la boca abierta, pero no precisamente para hablar porque en este momento no le quedaba ningún argumento para responder, por pequeño que fuera.

"Si no me pagan, no es trabajo", aclaró para evitar que a su compañera le saliera humo de las orejas de tanto cavilar.

"Mulder, yo tengo en casa unas cuantas cosas por hacer que voy posponiendo indefinidamente porque nadie me va a pagar por hacerlas. ¿No querrás pasar una inolvidable mañana de lunes ordenando armarios o pintando las paredes de mi apartamento?. Hace tiempo que pienso que un bonito color vainilla le daría un nuevo aire a mi hogar".

"¿Tú tienes los armarios desordenados, Scully?", preguntó atónito. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca nos vemos los fines de semana. Tratas de ocultarme tu lado oscuro. ¿Qué más cosas vas a dejar que descubra hoy?. Venga, Scully, ya sabes lo que guardo en el fondo de mi estantería. ¿Qué es lo que guardas tú en el fondo de tu armario?. Apuesto a que coleccionas las revistas de _Cosmopolitan_ encuadernadas en pastar de color rosa y letras doradas.

"Mulder, sigue así y te mostraré uno de mis lados tan oscuro que pasarás tu único día libre en la UVI. Soy una mujer adulta y segura de sí misma que no necesita..." .

Se calló de repente al sentir la mano de él en la rodilla. Mulder se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedir que guardara silencio. No sabía qué ocurría. Scully no veía a nadie, sospechoso o no, cerca de ellos. El se levantó y caminó muy despacio hasta situarse detrás del banco. Luego se puso en cuclillas. Ella le siguió con la mirada, pero apenas se movió hasta que descubrió lo que ocurría.

Una ardilla estaba bajando por el tronco del roble que tenían a su espalda. Escudriñaba el aire con precaución, dando unos pasitos y deteniéndose para comprobar que no había peligro. Después de hacerlo tres o cuatro veces llegó al suelo. Mulder permanecía inmóvil a metro y medio de distancia. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un pequeño puñado de pipas y con cuidado de no asustarla, lanzó una de ellas, que quedó a 20 centímetros del animal, escondida entre las hojas. La ardilla la había visto y después de meditarlo un poco, se arriesgo a dar un paso y cogerla. Scully sonrió al verla comer las semillas con las manos, sentada sobre sus patas traseras y con la cola desplegada sobre su cabeza, a modo de sombrilla. La agente se había acercado hasta agacharse al lado de Mulder. Cogió otra pipa de la mano de él y la tiró un poco más cerca de ellos. El animal tuvo que avanzar dos pasos para hacerse con el botín.

"¿Traes tus pipas incluso para hacer deporte?", susurró Scully tratando de no asustarla.

"Por supuesto. Es parte de mi equipo, como la ropa y las deportivas que guardo en el maletero. Nunca se sabe cuándo las voy a necesitar".

Durante algunos minutos siguieron lanzando pipas al animal, cada vez un poco más cerca. A la ardilla debían gustarle tanto como a Mulder, pues no parecía darse cuenta de que, con su glotonería, se estaba acercando demasiado. Al final, puso una en la palma de su mano y la extendió en el suelo. Ella se lo pensó un poco más, pero no pudo resistir la tentación y en un alarde de valentía, se atrevió a cogerla de la propia mano de Mulder.

"Debe estar acostumbrada a ver gente por aquí y seguramente algunas personas le dan comida", dijo Scully en voz baja, sin apenas mover los labios.

"Creo que ella y yo somos almas gemelas, Scully".

Debía ser así porque el animalito comía las semillas con la misma fruición que él. Primero roía todo el borde con un movimiento rápido de sus dientes y, cuando ya tenía el contenido en la boca, expulsaba la cáscara lejos de sí con un gesto certero. Lo masticaba varias veces y a continuación les miraba a los ojos esperando la siguiente pipa. Cuando acabó con el montoncito, Mulder no estaba seguro de querer compartir el resto de su ración. Con cualquier otra cosa no habría tenido inconveniente, pero tratándose de pipas consideró que llegados a este punto, él las necesitaba más y se negó a meter de nuevo la mano en el bolsillo. Scully sabía lo que estaba pensando y no tuvo inconveniente en hacerlo ella. Sacó dos semillas más para la ardilla, pero cuando iba a hacerlo de nuevo, una mujer pasó cerca de ellos asustándola con el ruido de sus pasos. El animal se dio la vuelta y corrió árbol arriba, hasta llegar a la copa. Desde allí se quedó mirándoles fijamente.

"Ha sido una suerte que haya huido. Esa ardilla estaba dispuesta a acabar con todas tus provisiones. Empezabas a ponerte pálido", se burló Scully poniéndose de pie

El la miró de reojo, pero no se defendió.

"¿Volvemos a casa?", añadió cambiando de tema. Necesito darme una ducha urgentemente.

El estuvo de acuerdo.

 ** _Apartamento de Dana Scully_**

 ** _12:10h P.M._**

El sonido le resultaba agradablemente familiar. Lo había oído un centenar de veces en los últimos años. No era sólamente el agua de la ducha cayendo. Era el agua cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Scully. Mulder estaba seguro de que podría distinguirlo del que hiciera cualquier otra persona que ocupara su lugar.

Nada más llegar a casa, ella se había metido en el baño. Mulder dejó el periódico que había comprado sobre la mesa del salón, y se sentó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de placer hasta que Scully saliera y le cediera el turno en el baño. Fue una ducha larga. Mulder se imaginó a su compañera bajo el chorro de agua, inmóvil, dejando sólo que cada gota resbalase hasta los pies. Era un sonido rítmico, relajante, que en pocos minutos suavizó su ritmo respiratorio y aminoró el latido de su corazón. Estaba a punto de alcanzar la línea delgada que separa el sueño de la vigilia, cuando el sonido cesó. Ella no tardaría en salir y, para no acabar completamente dormido y feliz, decidió hacer algo útil.

Pasaron diez minutos más antes de que Scully apareciera ante él vestida con ropa amplia y cómoda, y el cabello húmedo.

"Puedes pasar ya, Mulder. Espero que no te..." .

Cerró la boca. El no estaba en el salón, pero un leve sonido le hizo dirigirse directamente a la cocina.

"Mulder, ¿qué haces?".

Una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Era evidente lo que estaba haciendo. Mulder se había puesto en la cabeza un gorro alto y blanco de cocinero. Situado de pie frente al fuego de la cocina, vigilaba el contenido de dos cacerolas que ya comenzaban a despedir un aroma apetitoso.

"¡Estás cocinando!. No sabía que lo hicieras".

El la miró muy seriamente.

"Scully, ¿acaso crees que alguien con un cuerpo como el mío (se miró señalando su propio perfil con la mano derecha) puede mantenerse indefinidamente a base de comida china y pipas?".

"Pues la verdad es que sí. Lo creía", murmuró.

El chasqueó varias veces la lengua a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y alzaba los ojos al cielo. Después de todo, puede que Scully no fuera tan racional y lógica como siempre le había dado a entender.

Se acercó y quitó las tapas de las cacerolas.

"Spaguettis con tomate y queso", comprobó con los ojos iluminados.

"Así es. Receta exclusiva del Chef Mulder", dijo señalándose el gorro. Ya está casi listo. Si no te importa vigilarlo un momento, me gustaría ducharme antes de comer".

"Ese gorro de cocinero me lo regaló mi padre cuando me fui de casa para vivir sola. Decía que así recordaría los tiempos en que cocinábamos juntos. Hace años que no me lo pongo".

Mulder se lo quitó inmediatamente sintiendo que había cometido un error.

"Lo siento, Scully. Yo... lo he encontrado en ese cajón... No pretendía..." .

Mulder y su susceptibilidad. Tenía que intervenir inmediatamente.

"No. Mulder, no trataba de decir eso. No me has ofendido, en serio. Prefiero que te lo dejes puesto... Es decir, si vas a ducharte quizás sí es mejor que te lo quites, pero me has gustado verte con el. Te da un aire muy hogareño" .

"¿Hogareño?",

"Sí, ya me entiendes. Familiar. Como cuando uno está en el jardín de atrás preparando una barbacoa rodeado de dos o tres chiquillos ruidosos que... Bueno, eso".

Mulder se acercó a ella y le encasquetó el gorro en la cabeza.

"Cuida de que quede en su punto, por en un periquete".

Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Scully no podía evitarlo.

... siete, ocho, nueve y diez , contó. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho?. Seguramente, cientos. Estuvieran donde estuvieran, en un motel con habitaciones separadas por una puerta de comunicación ó el apartamento de cualquiera de los dos, desde que Mulder cerraba la puerta del baño hasta que abría la ducha pasaban exactamente diez segundos. Ni uno más ni uno menos. Siempre. ¿Qué era lo que hacía con precisión milimétrica en ese intervalo de tiempo?. Siendo lógica, desnudarse. Siendo irracional, las posibilidades aumentaban hasta el infinito. A veces terminaba cansada de pensar, de imaginar, pero lo hacía. Después ya no era necesario. Pasados los diez segundos, el sonido del agua sobre su cuerpo era real, algo que llevaba con ella desde hacía tanto tiempo que había pasado a formar parte de su vida y le daba la sensación de permanencia, familiaridad, de tener un vínculo sólido en lugares y situaciones que de otro modo le hubiesen hecho sentirse lejos del mundo y de sí misma. Ese gesto cotidiano de Mulder, realizado al anochecer en la habitación de un motel impersonal, le proporcionaba la sensación cálida y segura de un hogar.

 _Mi hogar no es un lugar. Es el lugar donde están las personas que quiero; donde_ _están las personas por las que me siento amada,_ recordó haber leído en alguna parte.

Como el despacho del sótano, que Mulder había convertido en su casa, para ella lo era aquel lugar que Mulder convertía en hogar con sus gestos, sus manías, su desorden y su presencia.

Cuando salió del baño, la mesa estaba ya preparada. Vestía de nuevo el pantalón del traje y la camisa. Sin chaqueta y sin corbata, y el pelo húmedo. Como ella.

"Puedes sentarte, Mulder. Esto está en su punto".

"¡Me muero de hambre!".

A juzgar por el entusiasmo con que abordó su plato, debía ser verdad. Hacer deporte le había abierto un apetito casi feroz, y ella le miraba divertida. Enrollaba los spaguettis en el tenedor y se los metía en la boca con cierta elegancia, teniendo en cuenta que era un plato algo comprometido para comer en público. De vez en cuando dejaba que un trozo quedara fuera de su boca para poder absorberlo frunciendo los labios. Ella pensó que, de haber estado solo, se habría comido toda su ración de ese modo. Para algunas cosas, Mulder no dejaría nunca de ser un niño de 12 años.

"Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a que te encargues de mi dieta, Mulder. Dos veces en un día. Ni siquiera mi madre hace esto por mí".

"Ni siquiera yo lo hago por mí, Scully, pero decidí que a pesar de Vincen, este Domingo iba a ser casi perfecto".

"¿Incluso en lo que respecta a la comida?. Me alegro de que te hayas tomado tu error por el lado positivo. Si me llega a pasar a mí algo parecido, el humor de perros me hubiera durado hasta Navidad".

"Te ha ocurrido, Scully. Te he hecho levantar a las 8h, y lo cierto es que te encuentro más pletórica que muchas mañanas".

"¿Insinúas acaso que no suelo llegar de buen humor cada mañana a la oficina?".

"Con humor, llegas. Ahora, lo de buen habría que analizarlo con cuidado...".

"¿Eh?" .

"Mejor cambiamos de tema", decidió presintiendo el peligro. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Scully?.

"No lo sé. Depende de la pregunta".

"¿Por qué vives sola?".

"¿Por qué?".

"Sí... Veras... He estado pensando... No eres como yo. Tú tratas de llevar una vida ordenada. Cocinas, limpias, mantienes a tu familia cerca de ti, te relacionas con personas ajenas a tu trabajo con las que tienes intereses en común. Necesitas estar integrada en la sociedad y en tu grupo familiar. Necesitas sentirte parte de algo. Supongo que por eso no nos vemos los fines de semana. Ya te mantengo apartada del resto del mundo durante la semana así que los Domingos intentas volver a poner los pies en la Tierra... y vivir sola no me parece el modo más acertado de conseguirlo".

"Creo que no sé a dónde quieres llegar, Mulder".

"Vivir solo es para gente como yo, que duerme en el sofá y sale de noche a buscar aventuras; que deja plantados a sus amigos si ve una luz en el cielo y se olvida de todo cuando oye la palabra Bambi. ¿Qué familia soportaría estar dos minutos a mi lado?. Pero tú... no mereces estar sola, Scully".

"No estoy sola. Como has dicho, tengo una familia, unos pocos amigos ajenos al trabajo, y te tengo a ti. Creo que confundes soledad con independencia, Mulder".

"Tener la opción de elegir, y elegir estar solo, es independencia. Cuando la soledad es la única opción, es soledad".

"¿Crees que esa ha sido mi única opción?" .

"Desde el momento que decidiste quedarte a mi lado, sí. Es lo único que yo te he ofrecido".

"¿Por eso te mantienes apartado de mí los fines de semana?. ¿Para que yo pueda tener otras opciones que escoger?" .

"¿No es eso lo que necesitas?".

Puede que sea lo que necesito, pero no es lo que quiero .

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Scully?".

"En este momento, quiero lo que tengo. Nada más".

"¿Nada más?".

"Desear lo que no tienes te hace sufrir. Es más inteligente aprender a disfrutar de lo que has elegido. Eso es vivir. Puede que fuera más feliz no viviendo sola, pero he decidido ser feliz así porque es lo que tengo ahora".

"¿Sabes qué?. Creo que si no hubieras conocido, no vivirías sola".

"Probablemente, no, pero fui yo quien, después de conocerte, tomé la opción de quedarme".

"¿Te has arrepentido alguna vez?".

"Fue una opción, Mulder. Si lo hubiera hecho, tendría otras".

"¿Cómo cuáles?2.

"Como la de marcharme".

"A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor que..." .

"¿Te gustaría ir al Acuario esta tarde, Mulder?", le interrumpió. No le gustaba el tono que estaba adoptando la voz de su compañero. Estaba siendo un buen día, y así debía seguir.

"¿Para qué?".

"¡Para pegar la nariz en el cristal y mover los labios como si fuéramos un par de salmones fuera del agua!".

Una pregunta tonta merecía una respuesta más tonta aún.

"De acuerdo. Sabes que lo de poner cara de patata se me da muy bien. Si pongo _cara de besugo_ tamaño Jumbo, y a los ejemplares del Acuario les da un infarto, diré que ha sido idea tuya. Tu presupuesto de pescado para la cesta de la compra de este mes te puede salir por un ojo de la cara".

Después de comer se sentaron a descansar en el sofá, pero Mulder se acercó primero a la nevera para buscar una lata de Té helado. Cuando regresó, Scully estaba enfrascada en la lectura del suplemento dominical del **New York Times**. El se acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido y leyó en voz baja por encima de su hombro.

 _¿Qué tal anda usted de Sex Appeal?. Claves para desarrollarlo en un tiempo récord._

Ella cerró la revista a la velocidad de la luz, al sentirle cerca.

"Mulder... ¿qué haces ahí?".

"Estaba pensando que tal vez a Frohike le interese ese artículo. Mañana, cuando pase por su oficina, le llevaré la revista... es decir, si no te importa esperar un par de días para guardarla con tu colección de...".

"¿Qué artículo?. Estaba leyendo una entrevista", disimuló.

"¡Ah!... ¿y de quién se trata?".

"... De un personaje famoso".

"Sí, ese es el tipo de gente que suele salir en las revistas... Algunos incluso tienen nombre y apellido".

"... A este no le conoces, Mulder".

"Déjame ver. Creo que sí...".

"¡No!", dijo protegiendo la revista con sus manos para evitar que la cogiera. ¿Por qué no te sientas a leer el diario?. Cuando termine te la pasaré, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Vale".

Mientras se acomodaba, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Scully volvió a abrir la revista tratando de hacerlo por alguna página que pareciera una entrevista. La primera que vio ante sus ojos fue la de un jugador de rugby de segunda fila. Comenzó a leer concentrada, luchando consigo misma para no bostezar.

"Deberías leer un interesante artículo sobre el Sex Appeal, que hay en la página 24, Scully", dijo Mulder sin apartar los ojos de su diario.

"No me interesan ese tipo de cosas que ponen en las revistas, Mulder. Y tampoco me gustan los escritores que deciden por sí mismos qué temas deben interesar a una mujer, y cuáles a un hombre. Me fastidia que haya eso llamado revistas femeninas. Promocionan la idea de que los mayores intereses de una mujer deben ser la ropa, el maquillaje, un hombre que dé sentido a sus vidas, y similares. Me pregunto por qué no hay también revistas masculinas".

"Las hay, Scully".

"¡Oh!... Yo no me refería a... eso".

"Claro que sí. A nosotros también tratan de hacernos creer que nuestros mayores intereses deben ser a todo color y, si es posible, a tamaño natural. Pero ninguno de los dos hemos caído en la trampa, ¿verdad?. Ese tipo de cosas sólo convencen a personas menos inteligentes que nosotras... Cuando acabes, pásame la revista para que pueda leer el artículo sobre el Sex Appeal. Voy a demostrarte que soy un hombre con criterio propio, que no necesitan que le digan lo que le tiene que interesar. Al fin y al cabo, tú también eres de mente más abierta de lo que a ellos les gustaría... El viernes volviste a dejar descolocadas las revistas de mi estantería".

 ** _Acuario_**

 ** _Washington D.C._**

 ** _05:10h P.M._**

"¡Mulder, lo de poner cara de salmón era una broma!".

Scully se dirigió a su compañero hablando entre dientes para que el resto de los visitantes no le oyera. En realidad, intentaba que no supieran que venía con él. Temía que alguno de los tres vigilantes de la sala les llamara la atención y acabara por echarles de allí, dejándola en ridículo delante de todos. Por desgracia su compañero no había tenido nunca sentido del ridículo. ¿Acaso no solía hacer cosas como tratar de convencer a una comisión de expertos en accidentes aéreos de que la causa de uno de ellos debían buscarla en el impacto contra una nave alienígena?... Gesticular ante un enorme acuario repleto de valiosos ejemplares de diversas especies, ante el asombro de las personas que les miraban, era un detalle sin importancia. Scully deseaba que Mulder dejara de hacer de una vez que una chica como ella _se sintiera especial_. Lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Le agarró por la manga y le arrastró hasta el tanque de los tiburones.

"¿Te gustó la película _Tiburón_ , Scully?", preguntó observando con atención.

La agente confiaba en que no estuviera estudiando sus movimientos para luego imitarlos.

"La verdad es que no. Creo que la vi en una edad que no era la adecuada. Me impresionó de tal manera que, aún hoy, me cuesta verlos como lo que son: animales que actúan por instinto. A pesar de toda mi preparación científica y mi racionalidad, no puedo evitar sentir que van a por ti de un modo absolutamente consciente y premeditado. Sé que no es un enfoque muy biológico, pero creo que son animales malos desde el punto de vista moral. Me siento incómoda incluso cuando estoy aquí, totalmente segura detrás de un cristal blindado".

"La culpa de ese sentimiento no es sólo de la película. Lo único que hizo Spielberg fue aprovechar un miedo atávico grabado en nuestros genes que debió ayudar a la supervivencia de la especie hace mucho tiempo, en fases anteriores de nuestra evolución. Ahora que ya no somos seres marinos, ese miedo no parece que tenga sentido, pero sigue actuando de forma inconsciente. Es el mismo proceso psicológico y biológico que nos pone los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina ante la presencia de una simple araña de jardín".

Sí. Una teoría psicológica interesante planteada en un tono profesional impecable... pero Mulder ya estaba abriendo la boca para mostrar sus dientes de tiburón. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en verse obligada a sacarle de allí y llevarle a ver a las ostras, almejas y mejillones?. Confiaba en que esta clase de animales fueran lo bastante inexpresivos como para que él dejara de imitar cada bicho que veía tras un vidrio.

"Cuando de pequeña viajaba en barco con mi familia solía pasar mucho tiempo asomada a la borda con la esperanza de ver un pulpo gigante o una ballena blanca".

"¿Quieres decir que tú también creías en _cosas,_ Scully?".

"No era nada paranormal. Sólo cuestión de tamaño. Los pulpos gigantes existen, sólo que Julio Verne los hizo crecer un poco más, y teniendo en cuenta que las ballenas azules existen, pero en realidad no son azules, supongo que Moby Dick tampoco era tan blanca. Pero era una ballena. Nada que ver con seres que se mimetizan en el bosque desde hace 500 años, o veteranos de guerra mutilados que se desdoblan en sí mismos".

"¿Ni con nematodos gigantes viviendo en las alcantarillas?" .

"Ni con eso".

Siguieron el recorrido por los demás tanques, cada uno con su hábitat específico y sus especies animales y vegetales correspondientes. Al llegar a los peces tropicales se detuvieron ante el espectáculo y variedad de formas y colores.

"Mira, Mulder. Ese de ahí, el de color naranja, es como uno de los que tienes en tu acuario".

Scully señalaba con el dedo uno de los peces, del tamaño de una mano grande.

"Espero que sólo se parezca", observó él un poco alarmado. Como siga creciendo hasta alcanzar ese tamaño, voy a tener que pescarlo con mi caña y llevarlo directamente al horno.

"Yo en tu lugar, lo vigilaría con cuidado. Y será mejor que te pongas guantes de acero cuando te acerques a darle su comida. Aquí dice que las crías comen plancton, pero a partir de los 6 centímetros de longitud comienzan a comerse a otros peces más pequeños, que van aumentando de tamaño a medida que crecen ellos. Llegan a comer animales del tamaño de una rana".

Mulder empezaba a preguntarse si estaría seguro durmiendo en su sofá, tan cerca de aquel pez que, de repente, ya no le parecía tan encantador como cuando se relajaba mirando sus movimientos elegantes y pausados en el salón de su casa.

Pasaron casi tres horas contemplando pequeños trozos de océano encerrados en cristal: Medusas de sombrerillo transparente, caballitos de mar de tablero de ajedrez, cangrejos violinista interpretando baladas para sus amadas, peces payaso en su jardín de anémonas... El mar. Un millón de mundos distintos bajo una misma agua salada.

Antes de abandonar el recinto pasaron por la tienda de _souvenirs_. Mulder curioseó un buen rato entre una gran variedad de objetos de todo tipo con un único nexo común, el mar, hasta que decidió comprar un par de ellos. Uno era un pequeño esqueleto humano de resina para adaptarlo al aparato aireador del acuario. Se colocaba de tal manera que las burbujas del sistema debían entrar poco a poco por el orificio que tenía en la base del cráneo. Al llenarse de aire, el esqueleto se iba incorporando hasta quedar casi sentado. En esta posición, el aire acumulado escapaba rápidamente formando algunas burbujas más grandes que las primeras, y el esqueleto volvía quedar tendido y abandonado en el fondo marino como un testigo mudo de antiguas aventuras piratas. El segundo artículo le gustó porque...

 _"_ _¡Dios mío, Dana, eres tú!. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!..." ._

Mulder oyó que alguien decía de nuevo el nombre de su compañera. Vio a Scully junto a las estanterías del fondo de la tienda, abrazando efusivamente a una mujer. El no recordaba haberla visto nunca. Era un poco más alta que su compañera y junto a ella iba un joven de 15 ó 16 años, y una niña que no debía tener más de cuatro.

"... Desde que dejaste de venir a los cumpleaños de mi hijo, ya nunca nos vemos...", comentaba.

"Bueno, cuando Trent comenzó a sobrepasar la altura de mi cabeza, y eso ocurrió hace ya tres años, me pareció que no me necesitarías para mantener el orden y la ley en tus ruidosas fiestas infantiles, Ellen".

"¿Bromeas?. Ahora es cuando de verdad te necesito, Dana. Evitar que se pelearan unos con otros, que se empacharan de chocolate, o que volvieran loco al perro era un juego de niños. Te aseguro que ahora es cuando necesito un agente especial que investigue a dónde va la noche de los sábados, los misterios ocultos en su cuarto, y cosas peores que no me atrevo ni a imaginar. Un chico de 16 años es un reto para alguien con experiencia en fenómenos paranormales, te lo digo yo".

Scully y el joven rieron ante los comentarios irónicos de Ellen

"Supongo que Mulder y tú seguís trabajando juntos, ¿verdad?".

"Desde luego. Por cierto, él está aquí también. Nunca te lo he presentado".

Mulder ya había decidido acercarse al grupo cuando oyó algo acerca de un fenómeno paranormal.

"Hola", saludó.

Scully le tocó levemente la chaqueta.

"Ellen, este es Mulder, mi compañero de trabajo. Ella es mi amiga Ellen".

Mulder le ofreció la mano.

"Así que, ¿tú eres el famoso agente Fox Mulder?. Dana me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si te conociera de toda la vida. Eres exactamente como ella te describió", comentó ahuecando un poco la voz.

"¿Ah, sí?".

El sonrió como si supiera de qué estaba hablando y volvió la vista hacia Scully un momento. Ella miraba a la niña de Ellen sonriéndole y acariciándole el cabello. Mantenía la cabeza baja, tanto para mirarla como para que no vieran que su cara estaba tan roja, que iba a llamar la atención de todo el público del local.

"Ya debéis llevar siete u ocho años juntos, ¿no?. Es toda una vida. Cuando yo cumplí esa edad al lado de mi marido era incapaz de recordar la época en que aún no le conocía. A vosotros debe ocurriros algo parecido".

"Sí, exactamente igual", afirmó Mulder con un tono tranquilo. "Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que Scully te ha dicho exactamente de mí", preguntó como si fuera una confidencia entre los dos, y ella no estuviera al lado atendiendo a la niña y pensando:

 _La Tierra debería abrirse bajo mis pies. ¡Ahora! ._

 _Lo deseaba de verdad, pero utilizando la lógica, no era probable que ocurriera a tiempo así que pensó otro modo de evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba. La discreción no era el rasgo más destacado del carácter de su amiga, y Scully siempre supo que algún día, eso le traería problemas._

 _Ellen, me encantaría quedarme un poco más contigo, pero la verdad es que ya nos íbamos. Tenemos algo de prisa. Si quieres, te telefonearé la semana que viene y saldremos a tomar un café juntas y a hablar. Después de tanto tiempo, debes tener muchas cosas que contarme._

 _"_ _Seguro que no tantas como tú. Me encantará volver a verte esta semana. Agente Mulder, ¿por qué no viene usted también con nosotras?. Nos divertiremos"._

 _"_ _¿Eh?", pensó Scully._

 _"_ _Mulder es un hombre muy ocupado. Es posible que él..." ._

 _"_ _No faltaré, Ellen. Me gusta conocer gente nueva, sobre todo a los amigos de mi amiga Scull" ._

 _¡Vaya por Dios! ._

 _Scully no estaba segura de qué más dijo a continuación. Suponía que sólo se despidió de su amiga porque al instante siguiente_ estaba sola, delante de Mulder, pensando que los zapatos que llevaba hoy el agente eran bonitos. Mulder, por su parte, aprovechó para _arreglar_ un poco más las cosas aunque fuera hablándole a la coronilla de su compañera.

"Una chica muy simpática, esa amiga tuya".

"Sí. Ellen siempre ha sido... así".

"Scully... Me gustaría saber cómo me...".

¡Ni hablar!. Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

"Mulder, son las 20:30h. Van a cerrar pronto. Volvamos a casa", suplicó.

" _De acuerdo, Scully. Por esta vez te perdono la vida... pero volveremos a hablar de ello"_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que has comprado, Scully?", preguntó al ver la bolsa con el logotipo del Acuario en la mano de la agente.

"Luego te lo enseñaré" .

 ** _Apartamento de Fox Mulder_**

 ** _21:11h P.M._**

"Menos mal que hemos venido a tu casa, Mulder. Estoy tan cansada que no me apetecía seguir en el coche hasta mi apartamento", resopló Scully dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero negro. Se quitó los zapatos y apoyó las piernas en la mesita. Mulder, a su lado, la miraba mover los dedos de los pies para activar la circulación sanguínea. No decía nada. Parecía seguir medio en trance, como a lo largo de todo el trayecto de regreso. No era que ocurriese nada anormal, por supuesto. Era sólo el efecto que producía la noche y el automóvil cuando se combinaban con la presencia de Scully. En realidad, cada uno disfrutaba de la presencia cercana del otro. Sentir que seguía ahí al lado, sin hablar y sin mirarse, y a veces dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su brazo para dormir un poco.

Las cosas buenas deberían durar toda la vida.

"¿Quieres enseñarme lo que has comprado?" , preguntó mirando con curiosidad las bolsas que habían dejado sobre la mesa.

"Es un regalo para ti", respondió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos.

"¿Para mí?", dijo casi emocionado.

"¡Aha!".

"¿Puedo cogerlo?".

"Claro, Mulder".

Lo hizo. La bolsa contenía un grueso volumen titulado **_Leyendas y Mitos Marinos_** escrito con letras mayúsculas y azules. La portada presentaba un bonito dibujo de una sirena sentada en medio de un pequeño islote rocoso y pelado. Era una mujer preciosa de ojos oscuros. De cintura para abajo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas plateadas que reflejaban la luz de la luna en forma de miles de minúsculos destellos. El resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, salpicado de gotas de agua, y sólo su pelo negro y largo le cubría apenas los pechos. Alrededor del islote, el mar ofrecía un aspecto embravecido y espumoso, suficientemente amenazador como para provocar una expresión sombría en el rostro del marinero más valiente. Sin embargo, ella permanecía con la cabeza alta, mirando al horizonte con una serenidad absoluta en su boca y en su mirada...

Scully abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Eso había sido un...?. Sí, lo había sido. Le dio tiempo de ver cómo Mulder se retiraba después de inclinarse sobre ella para besarle en la mejilla. Así, sin avisar ni decir ni una palabra, hasta que volvió los ojos a la portada del libro.

"Gracias, Scully", fue todo lo que dijo.

"He mirado un poco el interior, y muchas de las leyendas que aparecen las tienes reflejadas de algún modo en tu archivo de los expedientes, pero seguro que te gusta más el estilo poético y misterioso que utiliza el escritor, que el de los fríos datos recogidos en casillas y líneas sueltas de los documentos oficiales. Además tiene unos dibujos encantadores... sobre todo el de la portada".

Mulder lo ojeó lentamente, con devoción.

"Un Continente hundido: La Atlántida... Tritones y Sirenas... El Triángulo de las Bermudas... Moby Dick... El mito de Neptuno... Avalón... El Mar de los Sargazos..." .

Si existía un paraíso particular para cada Ser Humano, Scully sabía que su compañero se encontraba en el suyo en este momento, y ni siquiera trató de respirar para no echarlo a perder. Era tan difícil sentir que Mulder era feliz que, cuando ocurría, lo único que ella deseaba era que el tiempo se detuviera.

"... Están todos... Todos", murmuró incrédulo.

"Sólo es un libro para entretener tus horas de insomnio, Mulder", le recordó. "No quiero que mañana me saques del despacho y me arrastres a investigar ninguna criatura marina que viva en el océano desde hace miles de años. Si es verdad que existen, deja que sigan allí tranquilas con sus cosas".

"No hay problema, Scully. Está en orden alfabético así que mañana toca el reino de Avalon... ¿Crees que aún estoy a tiempo para reservar los billetes de avión por teléfono?" .

Ella le miró asustada.

"Es una broma, Scully... por ahora".

"Tú también has comprado algo", Mulder .

Miraba la otra bolsa sobre la mesa.

El se incorporó y sacó uno de los paquetes, el que contenía el esqueleto.

"¿Qué es eso?". , preguntó ella suspicaz.

No respondió. Mulder se acercó al acuario y levantó la tapa. Extendió la figura sobre el lecho de grava, cerca del aparato oxigenador, colocándolo en el punto adecuado. Luego esperó un momento. Scully, a su lado, le miraba hacer. Las burbujas comenzaron a acumularse en el interior del cráneo hasta que el _cadáver_ quedó semisentado. En ese momento escaparon todas a la vez y se derrumbó hasta quedar tendido boca arriba. A los pocos segundos, todo el proceso comenzó de nuevo.

"Mulder, como se enteren los de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales, te pondrán una denuncia que puede acabar con tus huesos en la cárcel... o en el fondo del mar junto a los de él (señaló el muñeco). Entre esto, y esa nave alienígena que flota a media altura en el agua, tus peces deben estar sufriendo una tensión psicológica que raya en la tortura. Creo que acabarán padeciendo estrés postraumático con todos esos estímulos paranormales que les proporcionas. Ya sé que te encuentras en tu salsa rodeado de estas cosas, pero deberías pensar también en ellos. Te lo digo por experiencia".

A él le parecía que el artilugio proporcionaba una nota humorística al acuario así que, aunque fuera de humor negro, lo dejó y cerró la tapa.

"También he traído algo para ti", Scully .

Sacó el otro paquete de la bolsa y se lo entregó. Ella se olvidó inmediatamente de la salud mental de los peces, y se sentó en el sofá para abrirlo.

"Mulder, es... una ballena".

Efectivamente se trataba de la figura de una ballena hecha de madera clara, casi blanca. Tenía pintados unos ojos grandes y azules, muy expresivos, y una boca abierta en una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

"Tienes que apretar aquí", le indicó señalando los orificios para respirar, en la parte superior. Ella introdujo los dedos, y la ballena se abrió por la mitad, a la altura de la boca. En realidad se trataba de un joyero tapizado de terciopelo rojo en el interior... y en uno de los compartimentos vio su cruz de oro. Scully se llevó la mano al cuello comprobando que no la tenía.

"Mulder, ¿cuándo...?".

"Se te cayó mientras jugábamos al baloncesto. Empiezo a pensar que tengo un sexto sentido para esa cruz. Estaba junto a la fuente".

"En mi familia es una tradición que las madres se la regalen a sus hijas, y estas a su vez a las suyas... pero creo que algún día yo te la regalaré a ti".

Scully se quedó hasta pasadas las 22h de la noche. Ya había anochecido totalmente, pero la ciudad seguía iluminada, ahora por las luces de neón. Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Mañana era Lunes. Lunes de verdad. La mayoría de las personas, incluidos ellos, debían levantarse temprano.

Es hora de que me vaya, Mulder .

El la miró pensativo. Aún quedaban casi dos horas de Domingo. ¿Por qué desperdiciarlas?.

"¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Scully?. Puedes usar mi cama de agua. Sabes que a mí no me importa dormir en el sofá, y mañana podemos ir a la oficina juntos en mi coche".

Ella parecía dudar aunque, por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía el suyo así que a Mulder no le quedaría más remedio que acompañarla y no quería molestarle. Era un viaje relativamente largo y se le veía cansado. Seguramente, hoy no tendría problemas para dormir en cuanto se acostase. Después de reflexionar un poco, decidió que era lo más razonable.

"De acuerdo, Mulder. Me quedaré, pero sólo tengo la ropa que llevo puesta...".

"Eso no es problema".

Entró en el dormitorio y buscó una de sus camisetas grises.

"Por suerte, a ti sí te sirve toda mi ropa... más o menos", puntualizó al ver cómo su compañera se ponía la prenda delante del cuerpo. Le llegaba a las rodillas.

"Servirá. Creo que me voy a cambiar ahora. Aún es pronto para dormir, pero me gustaría ponerme un poco más cómoda para ver la tele un rato, o lo que hagas a esta hora... No pensabas dormir ya, ¿verdad?" .

"No. En realidad, a esta hora ver la tele es lo que hago", dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mulder iba a cerrar la puerta para dejar que ella se cambiara, pero se dio la vuelta como si hubiera recordado algo.

"¿Scully?".

"¿Sí?" .

El la miró a los ojos.

"Sé que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... Tal vez, demasiado. Está bien que hagamos otras cosas y veamos a otras personas los fines de semana... pero este Domingo contigo ha sido el mejor desde hace mucho tiempo".

Scully sonrió levemente.

"A mí también me ha gustado... y ya hemos quedado para jugar a baloncesto el próximo".

... Y aún les quedan dos horas de este.

FIN


End file.
